


The Ninth Life

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [28]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Off-World, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly twenty years here, and he still found it as alien as the day they had been stranded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ninth Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for charloft's 2013 100 drabbles of summer (prompt: ocean). Previously posted at dw and lj.

Daniel sat alone on the beach. Nearly twenty years here, and he still found it as alien as the day they had been stranded.

They’d lost Teal’c first; he'd destroyed his symbiote before it reached full maturity. An infection took Sam a few years back. And Jack... Jack had gone this morning.

But not lucky Daniel, he of the nine lives. He stared out at the roiling water, wondering how far he could push before that luck would finally break.

The setting sun blinded him momentarily. Daniel blinked and brushed the sand off his hands, before standing and heading home.

**Author's Note:**

> major character deaths


End file.
